Rana Zolinder
Rana Zolinder (アカガエルで Akagaeru de Zolinder) is a Privaron Espada Cuatro, formerly a original Espada dating back to Pre-Aizen days as well as the 1st Gen of his Espada before crafting his own artificially enhanced or created Arrancar to take their place, eventually Rana tried to forcefully compel Aizen to leave only to be defeated by a recently dubbed 'Cuatro Espada' Ulquiorra Schiffar, defeating her to a point of near death the latter satisfied that he reduced her to a humiliated individual. She now vows to destroy anything remaining that associates with the term 'Espada' so that betrayal and dictatorship will never happen again. Appearance: Rana Zolinder, despite her centuries of combat and experience, has a young appearance about her filled with youth and fire that no aged Arrancar would have. She has fiery red hair of smooth silky texture that runs down to the small of her back, formerly let loose and free down her back now held in a high-top ponytail. She has bright emerald eyes of fiery passion and anger, but also a energetic young charm when relaxed. Her skin is tanned, smooth and well toned, having a hourglass figure with sensually curved hips, smooth legs and arms, and also a generous bust something she tried to hide during her time as an Espada, now not so shy about it, with pouty red lips and strong cheek bones with supple cheeks. The remains of her Hollow mask is a row of razor teeth strung around her neck in a necklace fashion, 5 teeth of reptile nature. Her former attire as a Espada had a standard white Hakama, her sleeves more billowy and extra space, carrying a sense of regal attire. Her entire chest was covered in a white typical arrancar uniform, complete with a form of pants similar to that of Ulquiorra's and heel-sandals. Her recently seen attire is that of a black sleeveless top with orange borders, halting above her navel, showing her tanned smooth belly. She also adopted a Kama skirt along with a pair of leggings, going with black sandals with black tabi socks wearing her Zanpakuto on her left hip. Personality: Rana is a intelligent Arrancar, due to centuries of experience both as a natural Hollow-turned-Arrancar, a 1st Gen -Pre and 1st Aizen Espada, and now as a vagabond seeking vengeance. She reacts to most situations with a slight flare of anger before assuming a indifferent cold atmosphere, approaching everything as if its fact and logical, seeing pieces of the puzzle fall into place on many schemes and matters of politics in Hueco Mundo. Her ideals as a Espada was that of to unite Hollows in a single ideal without Soul Reapers to bind them, as well as to remove egotistical simpletons like that of 'King' Barragan. Her emotions towards Soul Reapers is that of hatred, seeing them as mass murderers and thieves, stealing paradise that was rightfully theirs as well as keeping a dimension so full of life and prosperity when they were stuck with a desolate wasteland dimension. After being a Espada and being outcasted, she saw that all forms of military established government by Hollows or Soul Reapers alike as evil and need to be disbanded or destroyed utterly. Such as the feelings towards the newly established Espada Afilado, seeing them as power-hungry individuals that wish to enslave and form an army out of the entire populace of Hollowity. Her feelings towards the Ahijados is one of malice and bloodthirst, seeing them as cultists and psychopaths, not believing any grain of truth of their so called 'Utopia' they seek to create. Her emotions towards Herrera is one of respect and understanding, finding that he truly sees Hollow nature of that survival of the fittest and although she'd rather not see him in charge, she understands his motives, ideals, as truly just ones. Her emotions to her brother is that of true bondship, feeling that she truly is of his blood and would die for him, feeling the strongest emotion of that love and true feelings that she's ever felt. Synopsis: Los Niños de Izanami: Territorio del Gato History: Rana's History is Hueco Mundo's history. No one knows for certain just how old Rana really is, all they know as long as she's been known she's been a powerful Arrancar, though whether she was a Vasto Lorde or Adhuchas has remained a mystery. According to known history, Rana was one of the upper ranked original Espada, forged before Aizen's time and seperate from Barragan's 'Rule'. Rana held the esteemed title of Cuatro, and even when Aizen came, transforming some while outcasting/executing the others, she still held that title along with her associate and collegue, Herrera Tresckow who was recently transformed into an Arrancar by Aizen and placed as Espada Tres, though it was short lived after his failed assassination attempt on Aizen and nearafter fleeing with his life. Finding a sense of comradery with each of the compatriot Espada, she began to see members she knew demoted to the lowly term Privaron ''Espada, a mark of shame upon each of the proud Arrancar. She knew that this had to end, and she confronted Aizen, asking him of his plans and why he's been disgracing the Espada ranks. He then told her that, "They were flawed and were not to my liking, so I cast them aside and replaced them as such." This enraged her, and she threatened to kill him, despite the power difference between them, if he and his Soul Reaper Lieutenants *Gin and Tosen* didn't leave immediately. He then introduced Ulquiorra Schiffer who walked in unawares to Rana, asking Aizen if the 'trash' was bothering him. Aizen confirmed that she'd been rebellious of yet, ironic since he noticed that her representation of death represented Rebellion, and wished him to deal with her. A titanic battle ensued within the outskirts of Las Noches, both of which seemed to hold their own on near equal terms, but it wasn't until Ulquiorra revealed his 2nd Release that she fell prey to his Despairing nature and was defeated to near death. He left her, saying, "Its not my job to destroy trash, just taking it out," before leaving her to die alone. It was at that moment that she vowed to destroy anything related to the Espada, whether by Soul Reaper Power or Hollow, the term made her sick and she wished it to be erased and burried in the pale sands of Hueco Mundo. Under construction... Powers/Abilities: '''Large Spiritual Energy': As a original Espada both before and after Aizen came, she boasted a naturally large amount of Spiritual Energy, easily outclassing most Hollows and Arrancars alike. Since her exile, she's been honing and training herself to become stronger since, having increasing her powers to a whole new level, capable of smothering even Fraccion of High echelon Espada-Class Arrancars to their knees by bursting it forth. Zanjutsu Master: Rana's skill in swordsmanship has been honed to a masterful degree since her prime in the Espada, finding that nearly no opponent cannot be dealt with by using her sword, having defeated many foes and targets thus, establishing many techniques as well as learning some to use to her advantage. Hakuda Master: Rana's skill in hand-to-hand combat has been strenghtened to a higher level as well, able to move with rapid speed and grace upon the battlefield, vaulting and dodging around his enemies with minimal effort, able to land powerful strikes with speed and tenacity. She also has learned techniques as well as creating some of her own that comes along with the employment of this art. Spiritual Energy Manipulation Specialist: During her centuries as a Arrancar, Rana has discovered many uses in using Spiritual Energy besides merely Cero, Bala, Pesquisa, Hierro, or even Spiritual Pressure. She's discovered if one is skilled enough, they could create their own unique or specialized techniques or practical uses with Spiritual Energy, and can also draw on the Spiritual Energy around them to make their tasks or techniques less strainful on the practitioner. Cero: A technique initiated by gather one's Spiritual Energy or the Spiritual Energy *depending on the atmosphere/environment* into a condensed orb before discharging it at a high pace, creating a wide destructive beam of energy while harmful at collision or passing through the target, its explosion is much stronger than it could be at point-blank. Bala: A Arrancar-exclusive technique where the user condenses spiritual energy into a bullet-like projectile, moving at a natural 20x faster than a Cero does, making the concussive damage greater but less gait in reach and less explosive damage. This technique however can be naturally followed through rapidly as it takes less time to do so, the ability to fire 20 Balas in a time where it would take to fire 2 Ceros shows its advantage over the latter technique. Talón Bala (Lit English, "Talon Bullet,"): This technique is an effective deadly technique, compressing the size of the ordinary canon ball sized energy projectile to the size of 5 inch long by 1 1/2 inch wide energy talon, this version of the Bala can be fired at a incredible rate of 30x faster than a Cero can be fired. Its penetration and concussive energy is also 5x more than that of a Bala, due to the compressed and shaped edge of the projectile, it is a frigthening technique Rana has honed over decades before perfecting. Pesquisa: The ability to read the strength of Spiritually adept individuals/beings by feeling their Spiritual Energy/Pressure. Rana has developed it to a high degree, allowing herself to simply hear the 'heartbeat' within the individual and can tell immediately how strong the individual is in front or around her. This ability also allows a borderline sense of precognition, allowing one to sense incoming targets or individuals moving at high speeds or are invisible to the 5 senses. Keen Intellect/Master Strategist: Rana has a high amount of intelligence, capable of reasoning and understanding higher concepts involving morals, ethics, and rationality, as well as mathematics and science to a high degree. She is quite capable of dissecting techniques down to its core, understanding things by merely catching glances or clashing with it once or twice. She is a master strategist, able to plan several consecutive back-up plans in the event she loses or something goes awry, finding that being prepared is a given virtue no one must forsake in the wake of arrogance or pride. Incredible Strength: Rana has extraordinary strength, something that she's increased during her time away from the Espada, capable of inflicting great blows against strong armored or endurable opponents. Hierro : A technique used by the condensing of Spiritual Energy to form a 'Iron-skin' around the user's body, the strength solely depending on the greater amount of Spiritual Energy they have. Rana's allows her to take severe punishment without too much damage, including Captain or Espada-Class Sealed Zanpakuto with no augmentations included. Incredible Endurance: Rana has a high level of endurance, able to take many hits of severity in nature, but continue to fight on without much difficulty. Minute-Regeneration: A ability that she has perfected in her sealed form, allows her to heal wounds that are serious or capable of incapacitating herself regenerate within merely minutes. Whether she has lost an entire limb or its merely 'flesh wound' damage depends on how fast her regeneration acts. Equipment: Sello Vacío Urdimbre (ワープボイドシール''Wāpuboidoshīru'', Lit Translation, "Warp Void Seal,"): Revolving around a similar make and concept of the Caja Negación, seals the victim into a void-like spacial dimension, nearly impossible to escape, even moreso than the prior mentioned device. However if one has enough will and large amounts of Spiritual Energy, one can navigate out of the nearly inescapable dimension, however even the most skilled of beings would take a good week to escape, optimistically months even a year this seal however does not need to have direct contact with a Arrancar's Hole to seal them in, being able to be set off by touch of the intended target like a landmine or 'tattooed' onto the target's body, initating the sealing process. Zanpakuto: Rex Dientes (レックスの歯形, Rekkusu no Hagata; Jap Lit Translation, "Rex Tooth."): Takes the form of a red tussel, ivory pommel and hilt, skeletal 'cage' guard, and 4 3/4 long rapier blade, sheathed on her left hip of a crimson sheathe. Resurrección Form: When spoken the release command, "Rebel," Her body projects a deafening shockwave of spiritual pressure in sync with a blazing scarlet pillar of spiritual flames. Once she dissipates her projection of exponantially higher level of energy, her visage and appearance altogether has changed. A fully set bone jaw filled with teeth is wrapped around her jawlines and over her face, all the way up the bridge of her nose. Her hair now braided by a white tooth into a ponytail, matching the various alabaster bone-plated armor pieces wrapped around shoulders, forearms, and waistline. Her skin turned into a sheen coat of glittering silver scales, bearing more of a reptilian appearance, along with her talon-donned hands and clawed feet. The most extraordinary thing was the change of weaponry. Being held by a long human-like bone hilt, a long red tuff of hair flew from its pommel. The guard itself was conical in shape, almost like a jousting lance, with various runes of a lost and fallen dialect. But that changed with a distinctive metalic blade grafted into what looked like a tyrannosaurus rex's tooth, compositing the majority of the weapon's make and flat side of the unique sword. Trivia/Behind the Scenes: *Rana Zolinder is my first female Arrancar OC I have revamped slightly to fit the format of BFF. She takes inspiration I've had were of Tier Harribel for her attraction and a little bit of her cold diposition towards skilled combatants at times, the Resurrección style for having the weapon cover her entire right side. Quote(s): *(At her brother, Col) "Espada...the term derives from 'Ten Blades', a concept of the 10 strongest humanoid Hollows with acquired Soul Reaper powers to enhance their own, calling themselves superior beings. While I do not doubt adding Soul Reaper powers isn't useful or gains us understanding, rationality, intelligence, those who think they are fit to rule all other Hollows who are not of our nature are mere beasts with mere raw power, no real leadership. Because its named after 'blade' they will always think on battle, blood, and war, therefore, no one calling themselves an Espada is fit to rule Hollows."